Fullmetal alchemist: quest to equestria
by Canagan wolf pup
Summary: What hapends when Ed and my oc get sucked into equestria will they ever get out will they choos to stay? Read to find out rated T thanks to a certain shrimp *coughEdcough*
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: truths tricks

3rd POV

Smoke hung in the air as Edward transmuted as blue sparks blinded him, there were a few shouts and protests but they were lost in the sound of static. The transmutation circle grew brighter and brighter till Ed was standing in an endless white void. "So I take it you are here to retrieve your brother" growled a white figure illuminated in a black flame. "What's your payment will you even offer your own body "it hissed.

"YEA I got my payment right here" Ed shouted and pointed to his gate. "This is my portal of truth which means I can use it however I want ."

Truth laughed hysterically "So it's come to that but I can't take your offer. As I recall you still need to learn the true meaning of friendship" he taunted.

"THAT MAKES …" Ed was cut off as small hands grabbed him.

"For your toll I will take your arm witch I will replace with auto mail, and I guess I'll need to change you to the dominant spices too" truth grinned. As Ed was pulled further into the gate he felt his body changing but before he saw what happened he blacked out.

-POV: MY OC koinu -

I arrived while Ed was transmuting "no Ed!" there was no time I intercepted the transmutation which sent me with him. I knew something was wrong when I saw Ed going through the gate. Truth looked at me and gave me his scare the crap out of you grin and I felt my self being pulled in the gate to. Before I could react I went out cold.

When I awoke I was lying in a meadow but something didn't feel right. I morphed into a wolf and back when I noticed it a pony lying on the grass with an automail front and opposite back leg. "Ed is that you"? I was answered with sleepy "five more minutes Al" then soft snores.

"Well that answers my question" then the thought occurred to me "if Ed is a pony then does.." I looked down and almost yelped I'm a pony to? My homunculi's symbol was still on my hand or hoof as it was now. Over further examination I found both me and Ed where Pegasus. I was a reddish brown Pegasus (like my wolf form) with a dark brown main/tail and a light brown streak running down the middle. Ed was a darkish yellow pony with a braded main and tail. Getting bored I lean over and shout "fathers attacking!" which earned me a fist to the face.

-POV: Ed-

"In the gates name koinu shut…" my voice trailed away as I saw a reddish brown pony standing over me. I was about to attack when she held up her hoof and in the center was an ouroboros tattoo. "Koinu is that you" I questioned in a confused tone.

I was answered with a sigh and a stern "no I'm the boogey man who do you think".

"Sorry I'm just" I looked down do see I was a pony "WHAT THE FUCK I'm a pony to!"

**Authors note: short starting chap. Review and please I'm a noob and this is my first fanfic so please be nice I will only post more if I get reviews**

**Ed: give canagan a chance she tries her best *coughdogbreathcough***

**Canagan: herd that**

**Koinu: sorry about that (canagan punches Ed "runt") yea so I'll just say it canagan does not own fma or mlp she does however ****own me as her oc ****so yea see you next chap. BUY :P**


	2. Chapter 2 ponyvill

**CHAPTER 2: PONYVILL **

**AN: For those of you who are wondering this story takes place after twilight makes friends with the other main 5 and before the summer sun celebration : 3. **

**Disclaimer I do not own MLP or FMA I do own my pony and homunculus OC's. Not just yet but maybe later on I will be excepting OC's maybe but not till later chapters so don't get your hopes up. O3O**

**Ps: if I did own FMA envy will still be alive same with greed now on with the story.**

POV. Koinu

"O so now you notice Mr. oblivious. So me being a pony didn't HINT you" I huffed rather annoyed. Looking around I felt a pit in my stomach and sudden realization. "shit um hey Ed u know that little kid show about the" I was cut off with a rather colorful come back.

**AN: think you get the idea think of ED's most pissed off moment and times it by ten o.o yea.**

Afterword's when Ed calmed down. We climbed out of the crater yes the fall made a dam crater we checked out our surroundings. "um Ed do u think you…" I was cut off (yet again shish that shrimp can't let me talk for ten seconds) by the sound of static and Ed covering the crater.

"You were saying" he grinned. I rolled my eyes and looked over at the sound of footsteps or should I say hoof steps coming down the road. Then I made the mistake of stepping out into the middle of the rode to get a better look and got ran over by another pony. She had a pink coat and a darker pink knotted main.

Then after a long gasp "omygoshyoumustbenewIhaveneverseenyoubeforeandIknoweveryponyinponyvillomynameispinkypieo mygoshIneedtomakeyoutwoawelcomepary" and with that she took off back down the road. Ed then decided that was the time to burst into uncontrollable laughter.

POV. Ed

After the strange encounter with the pink pony I couldn't help but to laugh Koinu was sitting there dumbfounded as the strange pony talked at her nonstop. I got in her case a well-earned smack upside the head. Still laughing I headed off after the strange pony and for once Koinu didn't argue with my sense of direction.

POV. Rainbow dash

Ok so get this I'm landing after a totally awesome trick I just perfected and pink pie come charging into me. "hey pike what's up" though I had a pretty good idea what the answer was and let's just say I was correct.

"Ineedtomakeapartyfortwonewponies" and with that she was off. I then headed the direction she came from to see these new ponies for myself. Turns out two new Pegasus have dropt in. The mare seemed to be flying like a pro but the stallion on the other hand seemed to be having a bit of trouble. I couldn't tell what was wrong but then I noticed that he was wearing a strange armor that was holding him down.

"you know you'll fly better without that armor you weight is not distributed equally" they both spun around shocked. "What? You look like a whole her of changelings asked to be your friend" whats up with them I thought.


End file.
